NASCAR JASON! ¦ Friday The 13th (NES)
Jared attempts to save children from Jason in Friday the 13th. Synopsis Jared is playing Friday the 13th on Friday the 13th. Jared has never played this game before, but has seen it on Angry Video Game Nerd. All the characters have pretty faces, except for George. Jared plays as Crissy. They all start in different places. Jared has a torch. He walks through a house and avoids zombies outside. Jason randomly appears, and Jared wonders why he couldn't move for a second. Jason is fought off. Jared has played a lot of dungeon crawlers, such as Swords and Dungeons. Jared hasn't seen the whole film. Jared comes across Mark in a house. Jared changes to Mark. Children are dying, and Jared would need to get there in a minute! They will die. Jared has to ride a boat, and Jason swims past in the water! Jared successfully saves the children. Jason shows up, and kills Mark. Jared plays as a slow George, and other children are dying in the same house. Jared finds Jason hilarious. Jared saves the children, but finds one of the children disappears! Jared has no idea how to play. Jared is confused - now there are five children! Jason appears, and George dies. Laura is up next. Jared thinks he needs to light the fireplaces to stop Jason. The fire doesn't even light the room. Jared finds a forest path. Jared comes across Paul, and finds that he can give Paul the knife. Paul is slow. Jared struggles to fight a wolf. He finds a secret house in the woods, but doesn't have a key. Another child is dying in the lake houses. Paul almost dies, but heals. Jared doesn't end this game. Jason wiped out the kids! Jared laughs at the game over screen. Jared tries again, and starts with Laura. Jared finds Jason in the building he is in. Jason is defeated - for now. Jared keeps forgetting to mute his phone while he is recording. A child is being attacked during the day. Jared is actually close to the house of the child being attacked, and saves the child. George faces Jason. Jason has a machete. Jared accidentally dodges, and George dies. Laura fights Jason outside. Laura is killed despite Jared accidentally dodging again. Debbie sucks! Jared goes the wrong way to save the kids and concludes that he is not going to be able to save all the kids. Jared struggles to pick up a knife. Jared finds a note in a cabin telling him to go to a cabin on the lake. Jared finds another note suggesting the locating of a machete. A councilor is under attack on the opposite side of the campsite! Debbie saves Mark and Debbie is killed by Jason. Crissy is really fast. Mark is still under attack! Crissy beats Jason - for now. Mark gets back to the kids at the lake house, and finds several kids. It does not appear to help at all. Jared arrives at a cave, and finds that it has platforming. Jared starts singing along with the music during the long hallway. Jared gets lost in the cave as someone else is dying. Jared falls into a hole and dies! Paul sucks. Paul fights Jason and dies very quickly. Crissy is the last person left. The mead doesn't help Jared in the fight, and Crissy is killed. Everyone dies. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos